You're My World
by Crema Dormiens
Summary: It's all about a seer, a very talented one at that, The little miss perfect who has a thing for being clumsy though. And the rest is.. well just read... and here's a little hint. 'Good girls just love bad guys' Will probably be R later


Disclaimer: I'm on the track w/ Sirius black,

                  And a little of Remus and James,

                  Don't gimme a whack, 'cause I don't own this pack,

                 So leave me alone, they're JK's names

You're My World 

By: Crema Dormiens

Beautiful.Exotic.kind.polite. These words were used by students all over the Hogwarts express and had she heard, she would have blushed. But as of the moment, she couldn't hear anything, as she was too busy pushing her trunk up onto the train. Wiping the light sheen of sweat off her forehead, she surveyed the crowds to see if there was anyone who had a ready hand. Then she spotted a boy, who had longish black hair, talking to a few other boys.2 cute, 1 fat, and out of their league. Flipping her long and shiny black hair back, she walked to wards them tapped the aforementioned boy on the shoulder and asked  " Excuse me, could you please, if it isn't too much of a hassle, help me pull my luggage up ?" Grinning, the boy said " Always a pleasure to help, me dahling."  Frowning, she led him to the place where her trunk lay, climbed aboard and pulled. Half yawning, he took up the other end and lifted it up, or at least tried to, _"Gods! What do you have in here? A whole castle?" _he growled a little. Giving him a dirty look, she screamed sarcastically "Oh yes, and a quidditch pitch too!"  Sighing disappointedly she let go of the trunk much the same time as he did. Bending down to stretch her legs, she suddenly felt a very searching hand on her rear. Giving a slight yelp, she jumped off the train and was caught by none other than the boy who helped her (or tried to) " Sirius black by the way, what's yours?" He asked grinning down at her. Elva, Elva Hsiao…" was the response

" Elva, huh?" pretty name, he thought. Pretty in general. He looked her up and down. Pointed face, Waist length jet black hair, emerald green eyes. She could pass for James' sister. Except she was beautiful whereas James was well, not. He smirked. And she had emerald green eyes very piercing but also trusting. A somewhat petite girl she was, A little on the thin side, but that certainly didn't affect her where it mattered most, he grinned, his eyes traveling to her chest. " How old are you?" he asked because she looked quite child-like w/ her hair in low pigtails and all. "16"  16, quite curvy for 16… and she was leggy, w/c made her look taller than she actually was. Yes, extremely leggy, it could wrap itself around his waist w/ no effort at all. "Arhem.." A loud cough interrupted his now, NC – 17 thoughts. Turning around he saw James coughing and Remus pointing. Looking down, he saw Elva trying to wriggle out of his grasp, looking very embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that" he mumbled after setting her down. She nodded and went back to her trunk. Kneel sitting, she opened her trunk and started taking things out. Inquiringly Remus walked over and asked " What're you doing ?" " Taking things out. To make my trunk lighter." Then James called out " Oi ! put those stuff back in ! all of us will help you." He grinned then walked over. She flashed him a grateful smile. Smile's pretty too. 

Throwing her books and anime stuff back in, she hummed Melodies of Life for the first time that day. Half pulling half dragging was what she and Remus did while James and Sirius lifted it up. Finally after a moment or so, they were able to  board the train. Suddenly an ear piercing whistle cut off all the noise, the train was heading for Hogwarts.  " And not a moment too soon." James commented as he sat down." Would you like to sit w/ us?  We've got room today since someone has been transferred for good" The blonde haired guy asked. Amazing gray eyes… she thought somewhat spellbound, then responded. I'd like that, if it's okay w/ Sirius and… and…" "James potter" he held out his hand and she shook it. Nodding slightly she managed to mumble "pleasure to meet you"  

" And that's Remus Lupin." Sirius said in an offhand sort of way. "Pleasure…."

She said and shook his hand. She sat down beside Sirius and let out a small sigh.

" She be bored me lads!" Sirius bellowed out quite suddenly surprising her and his friends. " Thou hath wounded me in the heart!! Imagine bored in MY presence! OUR presence! Oh the shame! THE shame!"  While James gave Sirius some water, Remus took the opportunity to say " That pervert who was, well, feeling you, earlier was Lucius Malfoy's ( scared ya didn't I dixi?) friend, Avery Nott. He's a slimeball so you'd better watch out for him." "I'll remember that Remus, thank you. She smiled then turned back to the 2 other boys. They seemed to be arguing about w/c was better, Ice cream or ice cream sorbet?

The battle raged on and soon both were a little tired and had decided to sleep. 

Remus broke the ice by saying "So, Elva, what do you like to do..

Sports or anything, any extracurricular activities?"  She smiled weakly and said "acting and anime stuff and cooking, baking, and swimming and stuff." 

"Oh, and singing" she said somewhat dreamily " Singing… could you? Sing once?" looking quite horrified she shrieked " No! I mean, it's just, I have a totally yucky voice, my mum and dad tell me so.. And it's just I don't know… nobody wants to listen." She shook her head. " I want to.." he replied. " Come on, please?" she smiled slightly and said "Oh well, they are asleep.." she looked at them for a moment and said " Any song?" he nodded. She cleared her throat and started singing….

  

    
    _   Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_
    
    _    For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_
    
    _    To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_
    
    Groaning slightly, Sirius woke up to the sound of bells tinkling, then he     frowned thinking, that's not right. He listened but kept his eyes closed.
    
    - _Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_
    
    Someone was singing. [Couldn't be Remus] he thought. He cracked an eye open 
    
    And found Remus staring at Elva. SHE was singing,[her voice, so soothing..] he thought. The song was some sort of a lullaby, he gathered by the tune but he didn't feel like sleeping at all so he just closed his eyes and listened.
    
      _  Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_
    
    _    We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_
    
    _    And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_
    
    _    Let them ring out loud till they unfold_
    
    _    In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_
    
    _    Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_
    
    _    A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_
    
    _     Adding up the layers of harmony_
    
    _     And so it goes, on and on_
    
    _     Melodies of life,_
    
    _     To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_
    
    Remus closed his eyes hoping she wouldn't stop singing… her voice was so… soft yet, strong and yet, light. He tuned his head back to her again careful not to make a sound, for fear that if he did, she would stop.
    
    _    So far and away, see the bird as it flies by _
    
    _    Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky _
    
    _    I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings _
    
    _    Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_
    
    _    In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_
    
    _    Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_
    
    _     A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_
    
    _     Adding up the layers of harmony_
    
    _     And so it goes, on and on_
    
    _     Melodies of life,_
    
    _     To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_
    
    _    If I should leave this lonely world behind_
    
    _    Your voice will still remember our melody_
    
    _    Now I know we'll carry on_
    
    _    Melodies of life_
    
    _    Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_
    
    _    As long as we remember_

Having stopped she blushed a little and asked " So, was it ok? I mean--"

She was cut off by the sound of a wolf whistle and enthusiastic clapping.

Turning slightly she saw Sirius and James clapping and grinning. Then Sirius draped an arm across her shoulders and said" You should join singing contests, You'll win every time!" blushing slightly, she protested saying " I don't think so…" James raged " Bloody hell! Of course you will! All you need is a little esteem boosting.."  They smiled at her and she managed a shy grin. " Do you really think so?" They nodded reassuringly and left it at that. The rest of the trip was quite fun. They talked about themselves, Elva doing most of the talking as they were asking her millions of questions about the muggle world.

They talked about quidditch and she commented  that "it's somewhat like basketball, isn't it?" They gave her confused stares then Sirius asked curiously 

"What's basketball?" She grinned then said "Never mind…" The fuzzy speaker suddenly squeaked and the conductor's voice said "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes, I suggest you change into your robes." Then the speaker clicked off and Sirius started taking off his sweater. Elva, jumped up and walked briskly towards the door. Stopping for a while, he realized she was there earlier and mumbled sheepishly "Oh, right…"  James sniggered and Remus shook his head. The 3 changed in silence then Remus opened the door and motioned for her to come in. " Okay, could you all please… depart? I have to change too."  James nodded and went out, Remus followed. Sirius remained.

"Out please ?" "I think I'd rather watch this.." he smirked a little and she reddened. She went to the door opened it and threw him out.. Literally, after the deed was done she slammed the door and changed. Remus and James watched their friend slide off the wall down to the floor. Grunting as he helped Sirius up James said " Amazing isn't It old chap? What adrenaline can do…"

he mumbled " Fiery, she's fiery..". The door clicked open and she stepped out saying " you can all come back in now.."

The train stopped and all the students got off " Firs' years ! right this way." Elva stood frozen on the spot." A giant" she mumbled Sirius seeing what she was looking at said " That's Hagrid the gamekeeper, there's nothin' to worry about he wouldn't hurt a rabbit." She nodded and tugged on Remus' sleeve. "Where are we supposed to go?" "To the carriages, are you scared?"

She nodded, then James gave a shout "Hey! Are you all going to keep standing there? We're going to be late!" Sirius answered " And miss the feast? Course not!" Suddenly a shrill shriek  pierced the air making all of them cover their ears " OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !!!!!! Ms. Hsiao!!!!!! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you!!" A tall girl approached her and said " you are totally the in thing today!"  Elva bowed "Although I am not sure how you recognized me, I'd really like to keep this a secret…" She whispered in the girl's ear. The girl nodded enthusiastically and left. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her and asked " What was that about ?" "Nothing.." she lied quickly. He shrugged and left. Remus helped her up the carriage and she whispered her thanks. "Hey what House do you want to be in?" James asked breaking the short silence, she thought for a moment then replied " Gryffindor or Ravenclaw either one would be fine" 

Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes glazed over, at first they thought she was dreaming about someone (Sirius actually) and didn't do anything, after a few seconds they realized she wasn't kidding and tried shaking her nothing happened then she screamed "No!!!!!!!!" and fell to the floor sobbing. Being the first to recover, Remus sat beside her and took her in his arms saying " Everything's alright, ok? You're fine…Come on Elva, nothings wrong.. Everything's just fine" At that she shook her head and said " Iie… one of you, will become something else.. something horrible and it will be painful… It will happen on the 25th this month…" Remus stiffened, so did the other two and Sirius said " You're a seer..."  She nodded "If that's what you call it…" Silence hung over them and she prayed, prayed it wouldn't happen.. That she was wrong…. Then she closed her eyes, her predictions were never wrong….. 

After a few more minutes, the carriage squealed to a stop and they got out. At the foot of the stairs she saw no other than Professor Dumbledore, smiling like a grandfather. " Ah, Ms. Hsiao, so very glad to finally meet you, If you don't mind, I'll ask you to leave your friends for a while as we shall discuss your entrance."

She turned towards them gave them a somewhat sad look and said goodbye.

Walking up the steps she waved at them and they waved back. They smiled at her and she told Prof, Dumbledore that nobody knew except one girl. " You truly are powerful MS. Hsiao, it is an honor to have you here.." He smiled down at her.

"No, it is an honor to be at the best school for magic Professor."  They stopped talking for they had reached the room where she would change then he said 

"Ms. Hsiao, are you sure you want to teach a group of students on weekends?" "Quite sure" she answered. He nodded and she went in.

Elva's narrator

As she entered the room she saw that everything was there and sighed. [I will enjoy this..] she thought [but they will hate me. For lying…] Sighing again she stepped in front of the mirror and started undressing. Finally she decided on wearing a silvery-black bandana-like shirt, black elephant pants and black-grey skechers sandals. [Now onto accessories] She chose silver hoop earrings w/ golden sapphires on them and bracelets of the same form and decos. Looking at her face she applied a little powder on her nose w/c almost always seemed to shine and moisturized her lips w/ a cherry chapstick. She went to the door ran a brush through her perfectly straight hair and went out. Dumbledore chuckled. "Very wild Ms. Hsiao… shall we go?" She nodded. Dumbledore went in the back way and she waited for her cue. 

Sirius narrator

"My stomach's grumbling!" James protested, his stomach was grumbling too, where was she? Suddenly Dumbledore appeared and said "Welcome my dear students and 1st years.." he smiled " I'm am sorry for the wait, now it seems everything is in order.." no, he thought Elva's not here. " Congratulations on being sorted where you are 1st years, I'm sure you'll enjoy your house. Now, some of you may have heard, that the youngest and most talented seer has decided on coming to this school to study' 

Everyone in the room gasped realization hitting them',

She is also the only witch who has fully learned the muggle arts of painting, singing, theatre, dance and of course self-defense..

By now, everyone was on the edge of their seats looking around expectantly.

"I would like to confirm those rumors, they are indeed true" Dumbledore smiled

"Ms. Elva Hsiao, IS attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" 

"and she will be in Gryffindor house" Sirius choked. Suddenly the main door to the Great Hall burst open to reveal, a very embarrassed and beautiful, Elva Hsiao. "Oops.. I'm sorry.." She stepped, in walked towards Dumbledore and put on her robe then she sat at the Gryffindor table next to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. A gigantic wave of whispers, giggles, pointing and shocked looks filled the Hall. Then Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. " Now, I know all of you wish to ask her many questions and I assure you she will be happy to answer them but please do not stampede her." Elva stood up again and asked " Professor Dumbledore, while we are on that note, I wish to have a little chat w/ my fellow…" she trailed off"…Hogwartians…" She smiled and said " All of you, may ask me questions anytime. Although I have a rule that I wish all of you would follow.

And that is, that you PLEASE don't go into the washroom or bathroom after me in order to ask questions. I love my bubble baths." Smiling she sat back down.

A/N I know I know.. it hangs.. it's supposed to be a cliffy.. weird huh? Absolutely weird.. I'm babbling.. so catch you all later.. reviews would be nice.. so if ya wanna.. +**begs on hands and knees+** please!!!  Please review!

+composes self+ If you'd want to that is.. so.. till next time.. and I KNOW it's lame..


End file.
